Aqueous skin cleansing compositions have been used for centuries. Washing the skin with various surface-active preparations several times a day results in the swelling of the horny layers, with water insoluble constituents of dirt being washed off and substances endogenous to the skin being washed out. During this process, naturally occurring skin fats are also removed causing over-drying of the skin, thus making it necessary to replenish the skin with moisturizers such as creams and lotion based on oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions.
The most common way of replenishing the skin with moisturizers is to use mild cleansers for showering and then apply an aqueous based emulsion, for example, an oil-in-water emulsion such as creams and lotions after showering. These steps are time consuming and not the most effective methods of moisturizing the skin. The most effective way to moisturize the skin seems to be to lock-in moisture while wet. Prior attempts have been made to overcome the foregoing problems of skin cleansers by the use of emulsion based creams and lotions and by employing anhydrous skin cleansers. Anhydrous skin cleansers, sometimes called waterless cleansers, typically contain high concentrations of water-insoluble solvents, which makes them generally effective at removing oily undesirables from the skin but less effective in removing water soluble undesirables. Further, anhydrous skin cleansers typically are not cosmetically elegant tending to have a heavy, greasy feel making them unappealing to the touch and are not easily removed from the skin. They generally must be wiped off with toweling, leaving the skin feeling greasy or need to be washed off with strong soap, leaving the skin feeling harsh and dry to the user.
Various solutions to these problems have been proposed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,594 relates to a gelled oil skin cleansing compositions and to uses thereof. These compositions are not only effective, foaming cleansers, but they are alleged to leave a light moisturizing feel to the skin after rinsing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,526 proposes an anhydrous three component system designed for skin cleansing having a solid particulate matter of various polymers to remove oily particles while being essentially multiphase. The publication WO 01/85103 discloses a substantially anhydrous four component system comprising a) at least one water-immiscible cosmetic emollient oil, the cosmetic emollient oil comprising a major portion of the formulation; b) at least one oil-gelling agent that is both water-insoluble and oil-insoluble; c) at least one emulsifying agent capable of forming an emulsion, in situ, on the skin when a small amount of water is added gradually to the substantially anhydrous formulation during use; and d) a substantially crystalline water-soluble, abrasive material that is substantially insoluble in the substantially anhydrous vehicle of the formulation.
However, each one of them is not totally satisfactory in at least one parameter. A composition within U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,594 describes a foaming system with high oil content. While these forms are a significant improvement over traditional cleansers, the fact that they generate a significant amount of foam would indicate they will remove a significant amount of the moisturizing oils. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,526 patent composition is limited to cleansing by removal of oil substances on the skin without the addition of fat bodies to the skin. The WO 01/85103 composition is thought to be removed from the skin with a relatively small amount of water, preferably up to 2 parts of the actual oily composition on the skin. These, and other disadvantages can be overcome by the discovery and use of a new at least substantially anhydrous skin cleansing composition.
The present invention of at least substantially anhydrous rinse-off skin conditioners provide effective skin moisturizing and conditioning in a cosmetically pleasing aesthetic vehicle, thus leaving the skin exceptionally soft, smooth and moisturized after use. The composition has at least enhanced phase stability, is easily applied to the skin while wet in the shower, and can be effectively removed from the skin with varying amounts of water, leaving the skin with perceivable and desirable sensory attribute during and after use. This composition can eliminate the need for use of a cream or a lotion after showering.